A knights tale
by sweetheartedfaerie
Summary: follows the knights of the old republic games. please, please, please review. Alora Star has just Woken up. In the story she finds some things that will change her forever but will it be for better, or worse
1. A Distressing Start

**A Distressing Start**

(Notes: Disclaimer: I own nothing none of the characters places or anything else are mine and I gain no money so please don't sue I mean really I own nothing it would be pointless to sue really. This is my first fan fiction it goes throughout the KOTOR world timeline so there are some spoilers).

There was a huge shake and Alora who leapt and turned to the door from the sounds of things there was a fight going on. She groaned the republic had never been able to prove she was a smuggler so how had they convinced her to work on this thing. The door opened a republic soldier ran in and shut the door he introduced himself as Trask ulgo a soldier and they were both needed on the bridge. Alora nodded here blue eyes gleaming with fierce intensity she grabbed her things and got changed she checked her pistol and stealth field generator before telling Trask she was ready to go.

"Okay I'll open this door as I have the codes but you'll need to splice the next one okay?" he asked as the door clicked open. Alora just nodded as she rushed forward this door was open faster than Trask's door she turned around smirking at her skill he was smirking himself she turned back around and there were to Sith commandos who did not look happy, actually they could have been grinning their heads off she just couldn't tell. She raised her gun but two power shots came from behind and the sith dropped like flies. She turned to Trask eyebrow raised.

"Hey, didn't you learn as a smuggler to pay attention?" He asked grinning broadly happy for once she had looked like the idiot instead of him.

" Nope the republic and well the sith usually make so much sound could hear them a mile off." Alora giggled, as Trask seemed to get very frustrated before she could say anything Carth beeped in.

"Things are getting real bad get here as fast as you can I've sent the most recent map to you only one route is left open the other doors get here as fast as you can." The com-link faded into static.

"Carth has seen more trouble than the rest of the crew put together if he says things are bad you know it's true. So we best hurry up or…" Trask didn't need to finish his sentence Alora remembered one of her best business partners got tortured and killed after the sith found him smuggling a ship load of heavy riffles one a trade route to Coruscant she shuddered. They managed to get to just two doors from the bridge without serious injury, when Alora took to blasts to the arm and they had to stop for ten minuets applying the equipment. Alora nodded and grabbed her gun her arm was sore but she could hold the pistol and a short sword in that hand now. She opened the door Trask grabbed her back telling her about the dark Jedi she understood but couldn't help wanting to help the Jedi as they finished talking, the fight ended the Jedi seemed to notice something but as she got ready to fight a grenade landed and she collapsed. Alora managed to shield herself from the shrapnel whilst Trask started shooting the sith who had thrown the grenade Alora finished the last one off with a blaze of shots. She switched weapons to her twin blades with amazing speed and checked the bodies for anything of use before opening the door to the bridge Trask spun the blade of his single long sword at one of the sith in a challenge, Alora merely swung hers together slicing along the sith's throat and body he started falling too slowly in her opinion so a roundhouse kick seemed to help. He wasn't standing and the gashes in his uniform suggested he was more than asleep. Trask seemed to have finished his off and started watching her.

They had lost the ship there wasn't much time they had grabbed all they could and Trask had shown Alora how to use the power blast technique by bypassing the safety on her gun before they rushed through the door on their way to the starboard section of the ship. Trask rushed forward to investigate and opened the door before Alora could mutter a warning she could feel something behind that door and it looked like she was right.

"Damn a dark Jedi. I'll try and hold him off you get to the escape pods. GO!" Trask yelled shutting the door behind him. Alora stood stunned shook herself and rushed forward she tried to open the door, to help Trask but it had been sealed shut, she couldn't open it that dark Jedi would be she was sure of it. With one last remorseful glance Alora opened the second door and walked into the starboard section.

"This is Carth Onasi. Besides myself you're the only other crew member alive. There's a sith trouper up ahead you could try to sneak past him using or stealth skill I can't hold the sith off much longer. Onasi out." Carth chimed in.

Alora activated her stealth generator and stole forward about two meters to distract the sith she through a small piece of debris and then as the sith blindly started firing at the other door she opened the door that with any luck would lead to freedom. Two more sith Damn it! What had she done to deserve this? She thought as she readied her blades she snuck past the one on her right, the blaster could have killed her but no blaster in the galaxy would help with a slit throat, the second turned too late Alora had already switched the blades for her two guns a single power blast made sure he was down.

"This is Carth. There's a whole squadron in the next room you won't be able to take them out on your own. You could repair the combat droid or slice the computer and overload the power conduit it's your choice. Onasi out." Alora nodded absorbing the information she decided to slice the computer; she was better at it she checked the room gaining all the computer spikes she could her blue eyes showing her determination she tugged on her brown hair almost pulling it out of the ponytail it was in. Her fingers were a blur over the keyboard she watched on the monitor as the electricity dispersed making it safe to enter the room she checked the bodies for anything of use then opened the next door along.

"There you the sith are the only other living things on the ship. Bastila's escape pod is away so the sith could decide to destroy the ship at any moment." Carth said walking forward to make sure she was fine Alora stepped back.

"Who are you? And more importantly how do I know I can trust you?" She asked suspicion evident.

"I'm a soldier with the republic. Look we really don't have the time so you'll just have to." He answered sharply walking to the last escape pod. Alora wasn't sure what to make of the tall dark and handsome man in front of her. His brown eyes showing the mistrust she felt and his brown hair was such a mess, Alora hated all mess in smugglers circles she was often referred to as the neatest freak of the galaxy as well as the best. Alora walked forward and followed Carth into the pod as the entrance shut there was an explosion the pod jumped out of the ship Alora was thrown forward. Carth groaned she was out of it and by the looks of it she would be dead to the world for a while yet he saw the wound on her are and started treating it properly.

_(okay that's the beginning tell me what you think I'm not sure if I have the timeline exactly right sorry in advance for any mistakes)._


	2. Rude Awakenings

**Rude Awakenings **

_(Notes: Disclaimer: I own none of this my main characters are only here because of the programmers don't sue I have nada. Okay this is the second chapter hope you like it by the way anything in italics that isn't surrounded by brackets is a vision this applies for all chapters I will also switch from which character's POV it is)._

_A young Jedi lunged forward catching her opponent off guard he crumpled to the ground the view closes up on the young Jedi's face her brown eyes seem stressed her hair drenched with sweat it then fades into darkness._

Alora shot up her face was wet and she had no memory she could only remember her name and the dream the Jedi looked familiar wait it was the young Jedi Bastila that was here name trying to think hurt to much two strong hands helped her up.

"It's good that your up instead of thrashing about in your sleep I thought you were never going to wake up." His concern was evident but she couldn't remember her was familiar but were from? Were did she know him from? She asked herself silently.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you who are you." Alora asked the man she was worried she didn't have any of her weapons if worse came to worse she could hit him but that seemed unlikely she felt weak, battle fatigue she decided.

**Carth's Point**

I fumed silently this was going nowhere fast. Still he should answer her but then she would want to help and right now she seemed so helpless he would kick himself for this later but still.

"I'm captain Carth Onasi with the republic. We landed on Taris after the battle on the Endar Spire. I've seen your file and your skills will come in very handy here we're in an abandoned apartment I've input all data I have on this planet in your data pad. The planet is under sith occupation so we are going to have to be careful." I answered mechanically.

"So when do we get off this rock, Soon?" Her voice was hopeful but when you managed to get away with as much as she had or seen as much well. I had been warned that if I was working with her that she was a smuggler pilot. So what if she had a lot of experience hiding things, he had thought but now that there were here, well it could be just what they needed except, on the lower levels then it would be coincided a weakness he remembered.

**Alora's View**

Carth was looking at me blankly. I thought back I remembered what had happened the republic couldn't be all that bad, Trask had been a good guy just not one of her very good 'friends' I watched him intently he noticed me.

"Sorry zoned out there," he joked without much conviction "the sith have a blockade up without the codes any ship would be shot to pieces within minuets, if we even had a ship, anyway we need to find Bastila first. We will need her." He seemed impatient and with those blasters I didn't want to risk it.

"The sooner we start looking the sooner we'll get off this rock." I snapped back I was being unfair, so I tried to make him feel better. Guy is a stubborn mule. Acted like I had shot him or something.

**Neutral Point**

Alora switched her right-handed blade to a prototype viroblade and upgraded it carefully whilst Carth checked his blaster and upgraded it with some spare parts.

"You take the armour you'll need it more than I will." Carth had said to her she was getting annoyed who was he to treat her like glass. She called to him.

"Come on already we need to get looking." She had called he had stepped out without question. Right into the middle of a sith patrol they hadn't noticed them yet but time was running out fast.

"Right alien scum everyone against the wall." The only living sith of the bunch shouted at two aliens standing in front of them. Alora tried to move forward something bad was about to happen, only Carth's hand on her shoulder prevented her from rushing forward to help.

"There was a patrol here and they found nothing. Why do you sith keep bothering us?" One of the aliens asked he couldn't really find out the answer because of what the sith said next.

"DIE ALIEN SCUM" he yelled the robots had killed the poor guy before the sith had finish speaking.

"Right any one else-" he was interrupted by Carth who had to chough at that moment

"what? Humans hiding out with aliens? Wait their republic fugitives Attack" he finished Carth started blasting the robots whilst Alora empted a full clip in rapid shots to try and take out the main man when they finished the other alien stepped forward.

"Thank you for your help it's a shame about poor Igor he never knew when to keep his mouth shut I will hide the bodies the sith shouldn't find out you were here." He finished Alora nodded.

"Thank you. I am sorry for your friend. Goodbye." Alora was grateful Carth merely nodded they walked out of the building without many interruptions. Alora could see their escape pod she felt her head without realising. Carth looked at her he was worried she was defiantly beautiful her eyes shone like stars he couldn't help but sigh as he remembered why he couldn't trust her, why he could never get close to her, why he could never get close to anyone. Alora looked at Carth had he just sighed, was he staring at her? Alora Looked at him. Any women she had ever met would have trouble standing straight but one look in his eyes and she knew that would never happen there was a deep hurt, he seemed troubled she decided to ask him about it.

"Hey Carth id like to learn I bit more about you." Alora asked thank goodness she had started to build an immunity to his good looks or it would have been very stuttered.

"I'm I republic soldier. I fought in the mandalorian wars. But in the end it wasn't enough, no that doesn't mean I failed them!" Carth answered angrily but not with her he was angry with himself.

"Them you mean the people on your home world?" Alora asked nervously Carth looked like he was in pain about something.

"The sith bombed my home world thanks to some traitors and I'm **NOT** going to wait around for that to happen again." Carth answered defiantly.

"Carth how many times do I have to tell you I'm **NOT** going to betray you" Alora was almost screaming the guy was a right pain in the neck.

Carth winced at her words it was kinda all his fault she seemed nice enough.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm just not built to trust okay?" He could see the pain in her eyes a pain she shouldn't have and it hurt him to think she did. Alora merely nodded and turned back around she walked quickly into the cantina.

_(Okay this chapter has a life of it's own review, review please reviewI have a Chapter for neer the end that i want to know has not been wasted)_


	3. Not a fair fight

Not a fair fight 

(A/N: Not mine yada yada yada you know the drill love the reviews more please here's the next chappie).

* * *

Alora streamed through the cantina having been here before on a 'Legit Business' trip she smiled before reaching the dulling pit this would be fun she had always wanted to have ago and there was nothing that pressing. She imagined Carth's face this would make it even better.

Alora smiled looking around not many people but then this would be over in a flash. She was going to make Onasi pay he had doubted her as they all would. A grin was pressed firmly on her face she giggled as her first shots missed. Duncan smiled this was going to be easy he fired a quick flurry of shots her way she hadn't even move he felt sorry for the idiot. Alora grinned as she cart wheeled away from the shots she drew quickly she had to admit this was dull with a single flash from her blaster he was on the floor. She smiled to herself imagining he was Carth this was better than any therapy invented.

The young prisoner watched in her mind she would have shaken her head anyone who went up with that girl was in for trouble. It was defiantly not a fair fight.

* * *

(A/N: I really wanted a sense of menace in this one as well as to develop Alora a bit more) 


	4. breakthrough

**Breakthrough**

_(I'm back sorry about the long wait; I've been trying to remember what happens when because my stupid computer won't play it. Why lord? Why? Well folks you know the drill not mine and never will be.)

* * *

_

Alora had finished all of the other duellists up to ice, when imagining they were Carth failed her. He did have such a nice smile. Down girl she thought to herself.

"Alora, just what the hell do you think you were doing? I leave you for one minuet and you start fights." Carth yelled across the bar, advancing menacingly. Scratch that I can become the champ, Alora thought, Carth can wait. She darted away but he managed to block her entrance to the duel ring, so Alora shot into another wing, this one far darker than any other.

"Hey, watch it. This is my first break." One bloke called as she darted past.

"You a sith then? I guess its hard being stuck on this rock." Alora was very charismatic even when incredibly drunk.

"Yeah I need a drink. It's not like I asked to be stationed on this rock."

"You need to blow off steam once on a while."

"Yeah, exactly. Hey listen me and a couple of the other guys are meeting up for a party to blow of some steam later. Right after we get off work, you interested?"

"Don't worry I'll be there." Alora smiled. This was just too easy. She saw Carth by the entrance and smirked. "I'll see you later handsome." She called after the guy. She never took her eyes off Carth, noticing something flick across his features. Was that jealousy? Nah couldn't be, she told herself.

"Carth I think I've just made a breakthrough in the case." She whispered to him softly as he neared her. "we can find out at lot from drunk sith, right?" Carth just grinned in reply.

* * *

_(short yes but hey it's something. Well you know what to do. Review!!!)._


	5. Party

**Party**

_(small updates but hey two in a day.)

* * *

_

"So where to?" Carth asked as they exited the cantina.

"it's on the other side of this walkway. We got through there." Alora replied. She ran quickly after checking he watch. "We're so late we might not get in." she gasped.

"you're the one who insisted we stay there till you beat that last guy." Carth smirked "I tried to tell you we'd be late, but no you would listen." He stopped when he realised Alora had just picked another fight, one with two soldiers. He blasted one when the guy went for Alora, she took care of the other with her twin blades, spinning and glinting in the dying sun. No mere smuggler fight's that well, she's got a history. He thought, but what is it? He asked knowing he may never find out, she was such an enigma, a smuggler who happily handed over fifty credits to some guy who she'll never see again.

"What is it now Carth?" Alora asked seeing the look in his eye.

"Just thinking Gorgeous" he shot back without thinking, god what will she think of me now? He asked himself desperately. Is he making fun of me? Alora asked herself quickly, well two can play at that game.

"Don't strain yourself fly-boy." Was that too much? Okay, just ignore him, walk through those doors and get to the party. Nice even steps.

"Don't worry your pretty little head beautiful." Why am I pushing my luck? She's walking away. You've blown it idiot. Alora turned mid-step.

"I'll leave that to you handsome." Giggling like a schoolgirl she ran through the doors, out to the other side.

* * *

"So where to now?" Carth asked as she stopped confused.

"Erm, straight to the apartments then follow the music I guess." Alora answered running across the street gaining a lot of attention, he could see two sith watching her closely, he followed, grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

"What was that about?" she demanded when they were inside.

"So you want the sith to start an Alora Star fan club?" he asked with a teasing edge

"What? Eww no way." Carth laughed at her answer. She replied by punching him, on the arm, hard. He followed her as she stalked off. It turned out they had missed the party but arrived in time to watch the sith pass out. Alora's criminal instincts kicked in, and in seconds she had enough sith armour to start her own armoury. Carth couldn't help but be impressed.

"Well, we just stole free passage to just about anywhere." Alora smirked. "I'm the greatest. Worship at my feet."

"Hah, that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh." Carth glared at her. "This isn't a game, Alora, people are getting killed."

"Yeah soldiers getting killed on a battlefield. You never think about everyone else, those whose lives get messed up wherever your lot turns up." She answered angrily before walking quietly back to the apartment. Carth sighed and walked slowly back.

* * *

_(Review, Review, Review)_


End file.
